Rompecabezas
by DoBeDoBeDo
Summary: Traducción de 'Puzzles'. Near es un rompecabezas, uno que intenta resolver. El rompecabezas de Mello es un desorden pero, ¿cómo está involucrado Near? MelloxNear


DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Death Note les pertenecen a Ohba y Obata

Nota de la traductora: este fic le pertenece a artemisgirl. Su id es 494464

Rompecabezas

Near es un rompecabezas.

Un rompecabezas vivo, que respira.

Uno que él necesita resolver.

A veces, Near se pregunta cuándo fue que se volvió un rompecabezas. Él no solía ser uno cuando era un niño, antes de comenzar a tener ese pensamiento cognoscitivo. Pero, al mismo tiempo, se convirtió en uno, con las frías, blancas piezas acomodándose alrededor de su corazón.

Sin embargo, a Near no le importaba. Siempre le gustaron los rompecabezas.

Los rompecabezas, para Near, son aquello de lo que está hecho el mundo; sólo piezas y vestigios esparcidos. Es extraño ver uno entero y, cuando finalmente tienes todas las piezas de una persona juntas, de la forma correcta, el rompecabezas se vuelve un todo, dejándote ver la imagen que forma.

Los rompecabezas no resueltos del mundo se burlaban de Near, mientras él intentaba resolver el suyo propio.

Near sabe que es un rompecabezas; trata de resolverlo cada día. Pero sus piezas están dispersas, escondidas, secretadas, y primero debe encontrarlas a todas.

Near tiene la mayoría de sus piezas, o eso cree él, aunque algunas siguen perdidas. Las piezas que él tiene dan un contorno débil de su imagen, insinuándole qué puede llegar a ser. Su imagen no está completa sin esas piezas, y Near continúa resolviendo.

Near encuentra sus piezas al azar, donde ellas quieran ser encontradas. Hay una en su papel, el que tiene un 'cien' rojo vivo en la parte de arriba. Hay una en la mano de Roger, cuando él lo felicita después de resolver su primer caso, y hay una en la sonrisa de L para él, la más grande de todas.

Near intenta resolver su rompecabezas. Trata de resolverse a sí mismo todos los días. Busca sus piezas por la casa, desesperado, sólo para redescubrir que no es tan fácil de resolver.

Los otros niños intentan resolver a Near, a veces, preguntándose quién o qué es él. Le hacen preguntas, lo cuestionan, y lo dejan aparte. Near sabe que nunca lograrán resolverlo. Los rompecabezas sólo se resuelven cuando las piezas se ponen juntas para retratar una imagen, no cuando se dejan a un lado.

Near espera descubrir su propia imagen, mientras su rompecabezas comienza a formarse.

Near es delicado, como un rompecabezas, lleno de grietas diminutas. En la imagen medio hecha esto intenta ocultarse, pero si miras con detenimiento, puedes ver las líneas donde sus piezas se juntan en una especie de obligación. Mientras más piezas tenga, más fuerte es él, pero nunca será invencible hasta que esté terminado por completo.

Near es cuidadoso con su rompecabezas, sabiendo qué tan delicado es realmente. Evade a los otros niños para ocultar sus grietas, esperando que ellos no las vean. Intenta terminarlo por sí mismo, teniendo muchas ganas de ver cómo debe ser.

Near ve que los otros son rompecabezas también, en diferentes grados de finalización. Él los ve resolverlos y hacerlos añicos desde las sombras, donde se resuelve a sí mismo. Near ve a Linda, Matt, y Mello, sus piezas de diferentes colores y formas que las suyas.

El rompecabezas de Mello nunca está terminado, Near lo ve, sus piezas revueltas en su corazón. Áspero y caótico, un desorden de fragmentos, Mello ataca a otros, por lo que nunca aprendió a resolver. Near espera poder ayudar a resolver a Mello algún día, pero sabe que primero debe resolverse él, si es que puede lograrlo alguna vez.

Near encuentra una pieza un día cuando llega a lo más alto de la clase, y Mello ve su sonrisa. Más tarde, Mello lo golpea, grita, chilla, sacando sus propias piezas fuera de sus grietas, y apartando a Near.

Mello queda en medio de un ardiente torbellino de colores revueltos. Las piezas de Near quedan desordenadas en el suelo; su rompecabezas termina destrozado, y su imagen averiada.

Silenciosamente, Near se inclina para encontrar sus piezas, para ponerlas juntas de nuevo. Hay muchas de ellas, y es un lento y metódico asunto redescubrir como se juntan de nuevo, después de estar separadas.

Después de que Near finalizó, se percata de que tiene más piezas que cuando comenzó.

Near se pregunta si Mello está escondiendo algunas de sus piezas, esperando que él también quede incompleto. Se pregunta por qué él y Mello parecen compartir algunas piezas, y si él y Mello están hechos para conformar una sola imagen, hechos para estar siempre juntos.

Near tiembla.

Algunos rompecabezas son difíciles de resolver.

FIN


End file.
